


He hit me

by Beuah



Series: Il Ragazzo alla maschera di cera [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, LME SPOILERS !, M/M, Passion, Physical Abuse, Trans Female Character, dependance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: (Spoilers de LME !) Voilà à quoi s'obligent les deux parias du Sanctuaire, ceux qui se sont rencontrés sur la voie du mal, qui jamais n'ont goûté à la paix. Ils peignent leur monde obscur avec les couleurs de la souffrance, sur eux plane toujours l'ombre de la mort. Et ils appellent tous deux leur sinistre tableau "amour". Puis un jour, l'un d'eux deux ose espérer quelque chose...





	He hit me

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Je vous passe toutes mes mésaventures concernant mes pannes de matériel et mes problèmes avec Internet, bref je suis vraiment désolée d’écrire si peu, mais me revoilà enfin… Avec du drama, un texte qui s'inscrit dans un contexte particulier et dans lequel se passe quelque chose de tout aussi particulier. Voilà. Le meilleur résumé du monde. Merci Beuah. Ce texte aurait apparemment mis mes amis en PLS ! :’)
> 
> Ah, et : pour ceux qui sont intéressés par la lecture de _Laissez-moi écrire_ , ce chapitre contient un assez gros spoiler d'une des intrigues. Mais bon, comme je sais pas si j'en arriverai là dans la rédaction de cette histoire... Autre chose : l'image que vous voyez c'est le dessin que j'ai fait pour illustrer cet OS et en faire une couverture pour la version WattPad. Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

# He hit me

Ses coups ont le même goût que ses baisers. Un goût de sueur, de tabac froid, de sang. Comment faire la différence ? Cela fait autant de bien que de mal. Au point où j’en suis…

— Regarde c’que j’suis encore obligé d’faire.

Je ne relève pas la tête. Pas que j’aie honte, que je me soumette à sa brimade ou quoique ce soit. C’est plutôt la douleur lancinante qui prend d’assaut mon crâne qui m’alourdit le cou, la mâchoire, la tête, et même les cheveux. Mais même ainsi je ne trouve toujours pas cela équivalent à la lourdeur de mon cœur désolé qui oppresse ma poitrine. Tout ceci pour quoi, cette fois ? Encore un de ses délires. Une concurrence imaginaire entre Milo et lui. Je ne regrette pas mes mots pour autant ; jamais le Scorpion ne m’aurait traitée de cette manière. Milo n’est pas fou à lier, il n’est pas jaloux jusqu’à l’obsession et surtout, il sait parler avec son cœur et avec sa raison. Hélas pour moi, hélas pour lui, hélas pour nous, je ne l’aime pas.

J’aime un homme qui ne parle qu’avec les mains, les poings, avec son corps tout entier, mais pas avec son âme car celle-ci est malade. Je rêve pourtant de le soigner. De réparer sa tête éclatée en mille fragments pour qu’il puisse retrouver sa lucidité. De calmer son cœur affolé par le sang chaud et le poison de ses vices qu’il doit incessamment pomper. Mais dès que j’effleure son âme, sa main ne fait pas que m’effleurer la peau. Comme s’il répondait à sa propre douleur en m’en infligeant une autre… Dieux, ce qu’il peut être tordu et logique à la fois !

Tout ceci, je l'ai accepté. Parce que je l'aime. Et parce que je suis persuadée que s'il ne m'aimait pas aussi, jamais je n'aurais réussi à le rendre plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà.

— J'en ai marre, Aphrodite ! Compte plus sur moi pour jouer les maris jaloux ou les grands méchants loups ! Va jouer ton p'tit jeu ailleurs ! Qu'est-c'que j'ai fait d'travers ? Qu'est-c'qu'il faut qu'je fasse pour que tu sois qu'à moi, pour que j'te suffise ?! Ça m'crève le cœur de-  
— Je t'interdis de parler de cœur quand tu n'y penses pas une seconde, c'est clair ? Tu étais catégorique sur ce point : entre nous, que du sexe. De quoi te plains-tu ? Je respecte cela. Et je me considère volontiers comme étant libre de faire ce qui me plaît en dehors de n-

Encore un. Un coup ou un baiser, pour me faire taire, alors que je veux parler, et qu'il parle aussi, dans le vain espoir que cela ne se termine pas en dialogue de sourds. Jamais il ne me prendra dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse du monde pour me montrer qu'il tient à moi. Je me demande même comment je sais que je compte pour lui. Il s'agit très certainement de la conviction de Shura. Shura, que DeathMask ira voir ensuite complètement ivre et drogué, ou que j'irai voir la première, pour pleurer notre sort sur son épaule. 

— Ferme-la, salope ! Ferme ta gueule ! Puisque tu veux faire c'qui t'chante, va donc te faire tringler par qui tu veux ! Milo, Shura, Andreas, même ! Ils sont tous à tes pieds, aux pieds de Sa Majesté Aphrodite des Poissons le plus beau de tous les Chevaliers ! Va donc, et oublie-moi, oublie-moi ! Mais ne va pas te plaindre de ne plus trouver personne qui t'aime comme une femme !!

À mon tour de lui renvoyer ses blessures à la figure, d'une belle gifle qui claque l'air ainsi que sa joue tannée quasiment simultanément. Il me renvoie tout ce que je refuse de supporter. Son rejet, et mon sentiment d'être parfois incomplète. J'ai refusé d'être un homme pour me protéger de bien des choses, de la prostitution et du Sanctuaire pour ne citer que cela, mais j'ai eu beau m'entêter, rien n'a su y faire. Je n'ai été toutes ces années qu'une femme meurtrie, muette et emprisonnée dans le corps d'un mâle de mon espèce que le Pope imposteur voulait dans son lit, dans un corps dont tout le monde se moquait. J'aurais voulu prendre les « tu ressembles à une fille » de mes camarades jadis enfants comme des compliments, mais ils ne voyaient en moi que le garçon androgyne au prénom féminin délibérément choisi, et ils considéraient qu'une femme et que tout ce qui s'en rapprochait était faible et risible. S'ils savaient ô combien d'années cela m'a pris d'accepter mon corps... Ce corps qu'ironiquement, la seule personne qui a accepté ma délicate situation est actuellement en train de meurtrir... Que mon enveloppe charnelle, que la beauté superficielle qui fait ma renommée soit entachée voire déformée, je l'accepte certes. Mais que l'homme que j'aime afflige mon âme avec autant de bassesse et de méchanceté gratuite, qu'il me piétine le coeur sans avoir pris la peine de m'ouvrir un tant soit peu le sien, ça, je ne puis que le refuser avec véhémence, plus encore que le reste !

Il ne veut plus de moi ? Je vais être aussi jalouse que lui, parce que je l'aime autant que je suis sûre que lui m'aime. Il m'a rendue folle, il m'a rendue sienne. Et je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui pourra le persuader de ma sincérité, de notre fidélité, de notre dépendance mutuelle.

Si je ne peux plus l'avoir, personne ne l'aura.

— M'aimer comme une femme ? Si pour toi, cela signifie me battre, tenter de me tuer une fois par semaine, ne me voir que comme une poupée gonflable, m'ignorer superbement et ne pas tenir compte de ce que je me tue à essayer de te dire, alors non, je ne veux pas de ton soi-disant amour, et je préfère encore qu'on m'aime homme !!  
— Espèce de sale petite pute, j’vais t’tuer !!

Les coups forts pleuvent, ou les baisers forcés, allez savoir. Nos corps tombent au sol, le sien sur le mien. Il me fait l'amour à sa façon, les mains autour de ma gorge pour tenter de me l'écraser. Mais avant que l'air ne me manque, j'enfonce quelque chose là où je n'ai jamais pu aller jusqu'à présent. Un goût de sueur, de tabac froid mais d'encore plus de sang envahit ma bouche, la sienne, ma peau, la sienne, et emplit l'air.

— K-kh !! Qu'est-c'que... ! ... Enlève-moi ça... !!  
— Si tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends le faire, Angelo, prouve-le-moi ! Offre-moi une rose rouge !

Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Mes pensées sont confuses, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Les marques sur mon corps sont-elles le résultat de ses coups de sang ou de nos ébats passionnés ? Aime-t-il mon corps d'homme ou mon esprit de femme ? M'aime-t-il seulement ? Peut être me déteste-t-il ? Va-t-on pouvoir vivre un seul jour de paix, ou... Non... Qu'ai-je fait ? 

Paniquée, je me débats de lui pour une des rares fois de ma vie. Sa peau est déjà pâle comme la mienne et la force qui jusqu'à présent faisait sa réputation le quitte alors qu'il essaie encore de retenir mes mains pour m'empêcher d'accéder à son cœur.

— ... N-nan... Ne l'enlève pas... Final'ment...

Quand enfin je le regarde dans les yeux, je peux lire dans son âme, et ce que j'y vois me désole et m'ébranle de tout mon être. Son dernier geste est peut être un coup, peut être un baiser. Il me fait terriblement mal, il me fait un bien fou. Nous en sommes arrivés à un point...

— Regarde ce que je suis obligée de faire... hoqueté-je en extirpant la _Bloody Rose_ logée dans son giron.

Il ne relève pas la tête. Elle reste lourde sur ma poitrine oppressée, sur mon cœur désolé.

Il m'aimait autant que j'étais sûre de l'aimer.

_Baby won't you stay... Baby won't you stay..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai choisi _He hit me_ comme titre de cet OS. _He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss)_ est une chanson des années 1970 interprétée par le groupe féminin The Crystals qui dénonce la violence domestique (l'ironie c'est qu'en 2003 le producteur du groupe, le célèbre Phil Spector, a tué une femme). Cette chanson a notamment été reprise par HOLE (le groupe de Courtney Love, la veuve de Kurt Cobain) puis par Grizzly Bear. J'ai rendu une grande partie des paroles implicites mais bien présentes dans mon OS, seul le _"baby won't you stay"_ , il me semble exclusif à la version de HOLE, a été cité tel quel. C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est une songfic qui n'en est pas vraiment une puisque toutes les paroles choisies ne figurent pas, je voulais une forme plus ouverte qui ne me restreint pas à une paraphrase du morceau. Soit dit en passant c'est drôle parce que je n'aime pas du tout Courtney Love en tant que personne mais j'adore sa musique, même si dans certains cas elle doit beaucoup à Nirvana... Comme quoi...
> 
> Je reviens également rapidement sur Aphrodite. Vous avez remarqué, déjà en jetant un œil aux tags, que le texte parle de lui au féminin, et lui-même explique certaines choses dans tout un paragraphe. Je commence à avoir un headcanon intéressant qui le rendrait non-binaire. En gros : elle aimerait dans l'absolu être une femme mais a appris avec bien du mal à accepter son corps d'homme et n'envisage pas de transformation pour le moment. Cela explique ainsi son surnom, qu'elle a choisi elle-même à l'insu de son maître qui voulait mettre sa masculinité en avant pour la protéger, et tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour accentuer son androgynie et pour avoir un style vestimentaire recherché et quelque peu excentrique afin de bien montrer qu'elle accepte son corps et qu'elle trouve que ses vêtements lui vont bien et qu'elle n'a rien à cacher. Une sorte de Lady Oscar inversée, si on veut. Je me plais aussi à penser que DeathMask est pansexuel avec une préférence pour ce qui lui rappelle le sexe opposé, dans le corps et/ou dans l'esprit. Mais il clamera haut et fort à l'assemblée qu'il est un hétéro convaincu et macho, ce qui est faux dans la mesure où il a vécu certaines choses que je ne raconterai pas ici. Un peu de suspense tout de même ! Déjà que je vous délivre ici un gros spoil sur ce qui est susceptible d'apparaître dans la refonte de _Laissez-moi écrire_... 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse, pardon si à cause de moi vous êtes actuellement en PLS, des bisous et à la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à commenter tout ça tout ça !


End file.
